


The Trodax Clan - A Comprehensive List of Characters --- A Trodax Klán - Karakterösszefoglaló Lista

by DG_Eddie



Series: A Dragon's Diary - Addendum --- Egy Sárkány Naplója - Függelék [1]
Category: Trodax universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG_Eddie/pseuds/DG_Eddie
Summary: The Characters of the Trodax Clan (Further references: The Clan). All of the characters belong to me.





	1. The Trodax Clan - English List of Characters

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make a Hungarian List as well, but first the English. :D

Name - Title - Height - Additional notes

1\. Lady Catherine - Lady of the Clan - 1.7 m - Female, Honorary  
2\. Caroline - Jack of all Engineers - 1.72 m - Female, Honorary  
3\. Master - The Teacher - 1.73 m - Female, Honorary  
4\. Ven - The Baronesse - 1.8 m - Female, Honorary  
5\. Adrendexx - Shifty - 2.29 m - Female  
6\. Quawtrex - Goddess of Water, Magnetism and Disintegration - 2.33 m - Female, God  
7\. Ar'khanzûl - Protector of Justice - 2.35 m - Female  
8\. Raajahgal - Bringer of Grief - 2.36 m - Female  
9\. Adruzaxx - Tidecaller - 2.4 m - Female  
10\. Astarayaxx - Lost in Snow - 2.41 m - Female  
11\. Adrenetix - Magnetic North - 2.42 m - Female  
12\. Adrennexx - Spirit of the Forest - 2.43 m - Female  
13\. Kontronux - Empress of Dust - 2.44 m - Female  
14\. Azenerixx - Toxic Ravager - 2.46 m - Female  
15\. Nehkreaxx - Khal'norr Khintokh - 2.78 m - Male  
16\. Zenitrex - God of Jungle, Air and Poison - 2.8 m - Male, God  
17\. Kharonoxx - Still Life - 2.84 m - Male  
18\. Zahkranoxx - Visionary brothers - 2.87 m - Male  
19\. Zohkranoxx /  
20\. Dreadraxx - Sound of Silence - 3 m - Male  
21\. Asteratix - Static Storm - 3.01 m - Male  
22\. Adranoxx - Ever-burning Fire - 3.02 m - Male  
23\. Adrenezexx - Fourth State of Matter - 3.05 m - Male  
24\. Aronox - Explosive Matter - 3.07 m - Male  
25\. Ezarax - The Austerity of Weight - 3.1 m - Male  
26\. Katharax - Speed-maniac - 3.12 m - Male  
27\. Zarnûlox - Vision of the Tenth Eye - 3.14 m - Male  
28\. Ajahkixx - Vengeful Spirit - 3.15 m - Male  
29\. Jah'zaar Khar'johk - Broken Crystal - 3.17 m - Male  
30\. Anorazaxx - The Impenetrable - 3.18 m - Male  
31\. Fretrex - God of Stone, Plasma and Shattering - 3.2 m - Male, God  
32\. Az'rohxar - On the Point - 3.21 m - Male  
33\. Isonaraxx - Open-minded - 3.22 m - Male  
34\. And'rahkorr - Illusionist - 3.24 m - Male  
35\. Khonaraxx - Can't Touch Him - 3.26 m - Male  
36\. Xûn'djahkû - Chrono-shifter - 3.3 m - Male  
37\. Andrakis - Shadow of Nothing - 3.34 m - Male  
38\. Adroxanoxx - Wise Earth - 3.36 m - Male  
39\. Ikranaxx - Choking Gust - 3.4 m - Male  
40\. Anrixx - Locator - 3.44 m - Male  
41\. Astrenixx - Immovable Rock - 3.48 m - Male  
42\. Adestrahx - Raw Muscle - 3.5 m - Male  
43\. Khintonokh - Decelerator - 3.53 m - Male  
44\. Larnûrohk - Changing Opportunities - 3.54 m - Male  
45\. Iserix - Vivid Power - 3.59 m - Male  
46\. Saxetrex - God of Earth, Gravity and Hunger - 3.6 m - Male, God  
47\. Tkotrex - God of Fire, Electrity and Fear - 3.61 m - Male, God  
48\. Ûnarokh - Tickler of Atoms - 3.65 m - Male  
49\. Akhinon - Blink of an Eye - 3.68 m - Male  
50\. Xruyatrex - God of Ice, Sound and Anger - 3.7 m - Male, God  
51\. Khar'zanûl - Divider - 3.71 m - Male  
52\. Xutreinin - Wrath of the Cosmos - 3.72 m - Male  
53\. Xenakroxx - Living Fear - 3.73 m - Male  
54\. Go'oronax - Top of the Food Chain - 3.74 m - Male  
55\. Zendraxx - Wordly Sin - 3.75 m - Male  
56\. Azurax - Khal'norr Kathaxx - 3.8 m - Male


	2. A Trodax Klán - Magyar Karakterösszefoglaló Lista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magyar változat.

Név - Cím - Magasság - Plusz jegyzetek 

1\. Lady Catherine - A Klán Úrnője - 1.7 m - Nő, Tiszteletbeli   
2\. Caroline - A Szerelők Gyöngye - 1.72 m - Nő, Tiszteletbeli   
3\. Master - A Tanár - 1.73 m - Nő, Tiszteletbeli   
4\. Ven - A Bárónő - 1.8 m - Nő, Tiszteletbeli   
5\. Adrendexx - Alakos - 2.29 m - Nőstény   
6\. Quawtrex - A Víz, Mágnesesség és Porosítás Istennője - 2.33 m - Nőstény, Trex   
7\. Ar'khanzûl - Az Igazság Védelmezője - 2.35 m - Nőstény  
8\. Raajahgal - Fájdalom-hozó - 2.36 m - Nőstény   
9\. Adruzaxx - Dagály-hívó - 2.4 m - Nőstény   
10\. Astarayaxx - Elveszett a Hóban - 2.41 m - Nőstény   
11\. Adrenetix - Mágneses Észak - 2.42 m - Nőstény   
12\. Adrennexx - Az Erdő Szelleme - 2.43 m - Nőstény   
13\. Kontronux - A Poros Alkotó - 2.44 m - Nőstény   
14\. Azenerixx - Vegyész - 2.46 m - Nőstény   
15\. Nehkreaxx - Khal'norr Khintokh - 2.78 m - Hím   
16\. Zenitrex - Az Erdő, Szél és Méreg Istene - 2.8 m - Hím, Trex   
17\. Kharonoxx - Csendélet - 2.84 m - Hím   
18\. Zahkranoxx - Látnok-testvérek - 2.87 m - Hím   
19\. Zohkranoxx /   
20\. Dreadraxx - A Csend Hangja - 3 m - Hím   
21\. Asteratix - Statikus Vihar - 3.01 m - Hím   
22\. Adranoxx - Öröktűz - 3.02 m - Hím   
23\. Adrenezexx - Az Anyag Negyedik Állapota - 3.05 m - Hím   
24\. Aronox - Robbanékony Elegy - 3.07 m - Hím   
25\. Ezarax - [N/A] - 3.1 m - Hím   
26\. Katharax - Sebesség-őrült - 3.12 m - Hím   
27\. Zarnûlox - A Tizedik Szem Látomása - 3.14 m - Hím   
28\. Ajahkixx - Bosszús Lélek - 3.15 m - Hím   
29\. Jah'zaar Khar'johk - Kristálypor - 3.17 m - Hím   
30\. Anorazaxx - Törhetetlen - 3.18 m - Hím   
31\. Fretrex - A Kő, Plazma és Összezúzás Istene - 3.2 m - Hím, Trex   
32\. Az'rohxar - Pontosan - 3.21 m - Hím   
33\. Isonaraxx - Nyitott agyú - 3.22 m - Hím   
34\. And'rahkorr - Illuzionista - 3.24 m - Hím   
35\. Khonaraxx - Érinthetetlen - 3.26 m - Hím   
36\. Xûn'djahkû - Az Időmanipulátor - 3.3 m - Hím   
37\. Andrakis - A Semmi Árnyéka - 3.34 m - Hím   
38\. Adroxanoxx - A Bölcs Föld - 3.36 m - Hím   
39\. Ikranaxx - Fojtó Levegő - 3.4 m - Hím   
40\. Anrixx - Lokátor - 3.44 m - Hím   
41\. Astrenixx - Elmozdíthatatlan Szikla - 3.48 m - Hím   
42\. Adestrahx - Színizom - 3.5 m - Hím   
43\. Khintonokh - A Fék - 3.53 m - Hím   
44\. Larnûrohk - Változó Körülmények - 3.54 m - Hím   
45\. Iserix - Az Éhes Erő - 3.59 m - Hím   
46\. Saxetrex - A Föld, Gravitáció és Éhség Istene - 3.6 m - Hím, Trex   
47\. Tkotrex - A Tűz, Elektromosság és Félelem Istene - 3.61 m - Hím, Trex   
48\. Ûnarokh - Atomcsiklandozó - 3.65 m - Hím   
49\. Akhinon - Szemvillanás alatt - 3.68 m - Hím   
50\. Xruyatrex - A Jég, Hang és Düh Istene - 3.7 m - Hím, Trex   
51\. Khar'zanûl - Osztódó - 3.71 m - Hím   
52\. Xutreinin - Világok Haragja - 3.72 m - Hím   
53\. Xenakroxx - Élő Félelem - 3.73 m - Hím   
54\. Go'oronax - A Tápláléklánc Csúcsa - 3.74 m - Hím   
55\. Zendraxx - Világi Bűn - 3.75 m - Hím   
56\. Azurax - Khal'norr Kathaxx - 3.8 m - Hím


End file.
